


Bits and Pieces

by eroticfriendfictions



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticfriendfictions/pseuds/eroticfriendfictions
Summary: A collection of ficlets and one shots. Most of them are about Tina and Jimmy Jr., but not necessarily all.
Relationships: Bob Belcher/Linda Belcher, Mr. Ambrose/Phillip Frond, Tina Belcher/Jimmy Pesto Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar, that's because I also have a fic collection on FanFiction.Net with this same title. While this collection will contain many of the same fics, I've decided to split some off into a different collection. This time around, Bits and Pieces will focus on stories set either before or during the events of the show. Please see my other fic collections for stories sent in the future. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

Jimmy Jr. carefully picked his way across the alley, his eyes straining in the dark to make out Tina's window. Once he found it, he picked up a few pebbles and tossed them up. It took a couple tries before he heard one connect with glass. Three pebble taps later, the window opened and a rope ladder dropped down for him. He quickly scrambled up.

Tina must have been sleeping before he arrived, because she didn't bother to turn on a light for him. By the time he was climbing through the window frame, she was already laying back down in bed, but she had shifted over to one side. Jimmy Jr. pulled the ladder back inside and closed the window for her. Then he slipped off his shoes before joining her under the covers.

"Sorry I woke you," he whispered. He settled in and spooned against her, pulling her into his arms and burying his nose in her hair. She shuddered, the chill night air still clinging to his clothes.

"I was having a good dream," she mumbled.

"Sorry."

She felt so warm. He had to resist the urge to roll over completely on top of her to try to soak it all up. He breathed in deeply.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He thought about how his dad came home drunk again and how he'd had to carefully slip past him on his way over.

"Yeah."

Tina hummed in response and shifted against him. He stayed still for a moment, just breathing her in. After a few more seconds, he lightly poked her in the stomach.

"Tina . . ."

He waited a beat, then did it again.

"Tina . . ."

She sighed and rolled over in his embrace, snuggling against his chest and hugging him. A grin split his face, and he bent his head to kiss her crown before settling down again. He paced his breathing so it matched hers, and a feeling of deep contentment filled him. It was times like this that made him understand why Andy and Ollie always shared a bed.


	2. Glasses

Linda cried when the pediatrician told them Tina would need glasses.

Bob frowned. It was hard to hear that their precious baby angel wasn't perfect, but at the same time, when they had first started noticing how Tina wouldn't make eye contact with them when they spoke to her, or how she often didn't notice when they moved one of her toys, he had feared it could be something much worse. They could handle glasses. Sure, it was a slight financial burden, and Tina would have to worry about them for the rest of her life, but in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't a huge deal.

"It's going to be okay, Lin," Bob told her, reaching over to hold her hand. In her other arm was Tina, tucked close to her body, blinking vacantly back at her parents. She was so little, she wasn't even a year old. Bob didn't know you could need glasses at that age.

"It's my fault, she got it from me," Linda said, pointing to her own glasses. Bob shook his head. He wasn't even thinking about that.

"It's not your fault."

"I was hoping she would have your eyes."

"She'll be fine, Lin."

His wife didn't look completely convinced, but she stopped her fretting for the time being. And luckily, once Tina got through her first visit to the ophthalmologist and it was time to pick out her glasses, Linda seemed to forget all about it.

"What about these ones, Bobby? Wouldn't she look cute in these?" Linda grabbed yet another pair and held them up to Tina's face. They had been in the optical shop for almost an hour and she was starting to fuss.

"Maybe we should stick to their children's selection, Lin," he suggested lightly.

Eventually they settled on a pair of simple but sturdy black frames. They looked a little big on her now, but the optician assured them that she would grow into them before they knew it.

Once the glasses were made, and Bob placed them carefully on her nose, Tina turned her head slowly back and forth, surveying the room. Her small eyes were suddenly huge, magnified behind her new lenses. She blinked a few times, looking confused, until she finally caught sight of her parents in front of her. Her eyes finally focused on them, and she broke into a huge smile, and Linda immediately smiled back and rushed over to pick her up. Seeing how happy both of them looked right then, Linda cooing over how precious she looked and Tina giggling, Bob let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was right, she was going to be fine. They all would be.


	3. Sorry

"Jimmy Jr. carefully sidled up to Tina. She huffed a little but otherwise ignored him, refusing to look his way and keeping her arms crossed over her chest. Since she didn't move away, he scooted closer.

"Tina?"

She didn't answer, so he placed one arm around her and nuzzled her cheek. She softened a bit, some of the tension leaving her shoulders, so he pushed forward, brushing his lips against hers. She was only able to resist for a few seconds before she started kissing back, her barriers broken down. She could feel him smiling against her mouth.

"I'm sorry about what I said," he told her as he broke the kiss.

"You take it back?" she asked, her expression turning stern.

"I take it back," he repeated. "The Equestranauts is not the worst show on TV." She grinned and hugged his arm.

"So you'll watch the new episode with me?"

He sighed.


	4. Maze

Tina ran through the hedge maze, trying to put as much distance as possible between herself and Jimmy Jr. and Zeke. In her head she cursed herself for ever separating from her parents. It was a horrible idea. How was she ever going to find her way out now?

She wasn't sure how long she was wandering lost through the maze, but suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her through the bushes to the other side. Jimmy Jr. barely gave her enough time to register that it was him before kissing her forcefully. It took her a second to respond and move her mouth against his. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest, and she wasn't sure if it was from shock or desire. He kept a strong grip on her as the kiss deepened and the rest of the world faded away.

"You weren't really gonna choose Zeke, right?" he asked once they parted. She blinked, dazed.

"No." She wasn't.

He nodded. "Good. That's the way out." He pointed and ran off in the other direction, leaving her reeling. After a couple seconds, she shook her head to clear it and set off again, finally going the right way.


	5. Bike

Jimmy Jr. sighed, hopping off of his bike and glancing over it once more. He was going to miss it, no doubt about that, but he shook his head and brought himself out of his wistful thoughts. It didn't matter how much he would miss it.

'You're doing this for Tina,' he reminded himself, and with that he walked through the doors of the bike shop.

The man behind the counter looked up at the boy as he walked in pushing his brown bike. His first thought was that the boy must need it repaired, though he couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I need to sell my bike," Jimmy Jr. answered. "How much will you take for it?"

The man blinked in surprise. While the bike had definitely been used, it was still in very good condition, and it didn't seem like the boy had outgrown it. What reason would he have to sell it?

"You mean you want to trade it in for a new one?" the man asked.

"No, I just want to sell it." Jimmy Jr. insisted. The store owner looked him over closely, and he refused to meet his gaze. He could tell there was something odd going on here.

"Why?" he asked. Jimmy Jr. still wouldn't look at him.

"I just need the money."

"For what?"

Jimmy Jr. grew quiet. He was frustrated that the man wouldn't just buy his bike and get it over with. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to this guy that it was to take a girl out on a date. He blushed at just the thought, but that only served to make the store owner more curious.

"You can tell me kid. I won't go blabbing it to anyone else, I promise," he said. Jimmy Jr. found himself sighing over his bike again. Clearly he wasn't going to get anywhere without giving some kind of explanation. So he told him. About Tina, Pie In the Sky, everything. The store owner listened quietly, and he realized that he had seen the boy before when he'd gone out to eat at Jimmy Pesto's. Of course. He should have noticed the family resemblance sooner. He didn't go out to eat there often, but he'd been there enough times to know that Jimmy Pesto was kind of a jerk. No wonder the kid couldn't just go to his dad for money.

"So are you going to buy my bike or not?" Jimmy Jr. asked. The man sighed and shook his head, walking back behind the counter. Jimmy Jr. followed him over and was about to protest, but before he could, the bike shop owner popped open the register and pulled out several twenty dollar bills.

"Take your girl out on me tonight," he told him, holding out the bills for Jimmy Jr. to take. "Keep your bike, chicks like guys with their own ride."

Jimmy Jr. just froze, so shocked and unaccustomed to such generosity he didn't know what to do. The man had to come back out from behind the counter and place the money in his hands.

"Make sure she has a great time, okay?"

Jimmy Jr. smiled and nodded.

"She will!"

And, not wanting to waste any more time, Jimmy Jr. pocketed the money, grabbed his bike, and left, yelling a quick thank you to the store owner before he rode off. He peddled hard all the way home, his heart pounding from exertion and excitement. He was going to give Tina the date she wanted after all! He couldn't wait to pick her up.


	6. Dance Off

It was in the heat of the dance off—in the middle of one of his own moves no less—that Jimmy Jr. caught Tina's eye and held up his hands suggestively. She said she wanted nasty, after all.

Tina felt her heart stop for a split second. The way he was looking at her, smirking, one eyebrow slightly raised, and the way he cupped his hands. She'd written enough erotic friend fiction to know what he was getting at. Suddenly she was thinking about what those hands would feel like on her breasts, caressing and squeezing both simultaneously. How he'd roll her nipples under his thumbs. How he'd hitch his leg over her hip. How he'd wear that smirk the entire time.

Damn, did the heat just kick on in this gym?

She held his gaze until Josh pushed forward with his next dance move. Then the moment was over, leaving her feeling weak in the knees and all-over flushed.

It was true that she couldn't choose. She wanted them both that night. But in the days and weeks that followed the incident, Tina found herself thinking back more and more to that particular moment. Jimmy Jr. with his hands held out, that prurient glint in his eyes, that evocative smirk on his face. She vowed to herself that one day she would get him to look at her like that again.


	7. Ice Wrestling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was cowritten with my very good friend Mordaret.

"I can prove to you how strong I really am," Tina smirked suggestively, glad that the two managed to spend some time alone.

"Oh yeah?" Jimmy Jr. responded to her with a small, yet intriguing smirk on his face. "Then prove it." He stood in a confident pose before Tina easily pushed him down onto the slippery ice. Luckily, he had padding on behind him, which broke his fall slightly. What he was not expecting was Tina towering over him with a victorious grin on her face. Her hands rested onto the ice.

She looked into his eyes, "Relaxing, huh?" She managed to sit onto his lower abdomen. "Looks like I beat you."

The word "relaxing" danced around in his head for a bit. This was not exactly what he would consider relaxing. Sprawled on his back, Tina on top of him making sure he stayed down, her face with that triumphant smirk filling his vision. Oh he liked it for sure. He might go as far as to say it was exhilarating. But it was not relaxing.

"Looks like you did," he answered her. "You really are strong."

Her grin widened a little at the compliment and she leaned into him a little closer. His heart started hammering against his ribs. Her hands were still on the ice on either side of his head. He was completely trapped beneath her. He couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be in that moment.

"I'm glad you think so," she told him. Her warm breath on his skin was in sharp contrast to the cold ice under them. He had no words to describe the things she was making him feel right then, but all he knew was he wanted to kiss her more than anything else. So he did.

He brought his hands to her face and pulled her down to him, their lips smashing together almost painfully at first, but easing up after a second as they fell into place. Her mouth working against his, her face cradled in his hands, her weight still pressing him down, it was all enough to light a fire in him that he thought for sure would melt the entire freezerdome. When they pulled apart, he couldn't believe the ice was still there.

"Wanna go best two out of three?" he asked.


	8. Jealous

Out of nowhere he pulled her in close, his hands gripping tightly at her hips as his mouth crashed onto hers. She struggled to keep up with him at first, shocked by the sudden hunger behind his kiss, but it was so easy to let him carry her away. His tongue slipped past her lips and he held her closer still, pressing her against his chest. After a few more seconds, she pulled away a little, but he was reluctant to let her go, pressing his lips to hers a couple more times before he backed off.

"What was that about?" she asked him. It wasn't like him to make such a move in public.

"Nothing," he said, but he wasn't looking at her. She turned to follow his gaze, and realized their walk home had brought them right across the street from the lot where the kids from the preforming arts school liked to practice. Sure enough, a dance group was there, but she didn't bother to check if Josh was among them. She smirked.

"Worried you'll have to share?" He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"No."

But he kept one arm draped over her shoulders as the continued on.


	9. Pleasure Reading

Jimmy Jr. should have known better.

When he saw the notebook fall out of Tina's backpack as she was leaving class, he should have returned it to her right away. He should not have held onto it. He should not have brought it home with him. When he saw that it fell open to a page with his name written on it, he should not have let curiosity get the better of him.

Of course he remembered the time Tina read a story out loud during lunch, that one that had him in it. He never really thought about whether or not she wrote any more. But he had his answer now.

He read the whole notebook, which included several stories and a few sketches, finding that he was unable to stop once he got started. His face felt heated and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. So this was what Tina thought about when she was alone in her room …

He shifted around uncomfortably. No, don't think about Tina alone in her room.

But the truth was he couldn't help it. After reading that, he couldn't help but think about her, imagine what it would be like to kiss her with no audience, feel her small hands on him, see her sprawled out on her back …

Suddenly his pants were feeling a little too tight.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he'd thought about it before, in his most private moments. It wasn't unpleasant.

Jimmy Jr. groaned and rested his head in his hands. How was he ever going to be able to be in the same room with her now, knowing this? How would he be able to think about anything else? She had probably noticed by now that the notebook was missing. She was probably frantic trying to find it. But how would he return it to her now? She'd take one look at him, all flushed and sweaty, and know he read it. Would she be mad?

Somewhere deep down inside him, a voice whispered that if she was, he knew exactly how to make it up to her …

He shot up from his seat and made his way toward the bathroom. He could deal with that a bit later, there was a more pressing matter to attend to now.


	10. Bowling

"Okay, so you're going to do a five-step approach."

"Okay."

"You're going to start from right here," Jimmy Jr. pointed with his foot to the dots on the floor. Tina nodded.

"Okay."

"Come here," he asked. She hopped up from her seat, grabbed her ball from the return, and stood right where he indicated. He moved behind her as she brought the ball up and held it at chest level.

"You want to hit the pocket," he told her, his head right next to hers. "That's just to the side of the head pin. Use the arrows to aim." Jimmy Jr. pointed down the lane. Tina hardly saw it, all of her senses were turned backwards, towards him.

"Okay."

He stepped in closer and brought his arms around her, his hands coming to rest with hers on the ball, lightly correcting her hold.

"Try to keep your wrist straight when you throw."

He was so close. His head was practically resting on her shoulder and she could feel his warm breath in her ear. Her heart sped up.

"Got it?" he asked. She turned her head to look at him, and suddenly he realized just how near they were.

"Tina?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

She didn't ask him twice and she didn't give him a chance to back away. She leaned into him, pushing their lips together. He responded almost instantly, moving his mouth against hers eagerly, and she sighed into the kiss.

The moment was broken by a loud thud and they jumped apart. A split second passed before Jimmy Jr. scrambled after the bowling ball that slipped out of her hands, catching it before it rolled into another lane. She grinned at him as he handed it back to her.

"Ready to try?" he asked, grinning back.

"I don't know," she said. "I might need some extra instruction."


	11. Emergency Contact

Jimmy Jr. opened up the door to their apartment and held it while his brothers rushed inside. He moved up the stairs more slowly, pulling at the itchy fake fur of his werewolf costume the whole way up. Now that the night was over, he couldn't wait to take it off. His haul of candy thumped behind him as he dragged it into his room.

Once he had changed into some pajamas, he settled down on his bed and dumped the contents of his trick or treat bag out in front of him. Zeke took him and Andy and Ollie to some of the out skirting neighborhoods in their town, and they actually managed to bring in a fairly decent batch. In among the chocolate bars and lollipops, he found his cell phone.

"So that's where it went," he said to himself. He had thought he dropped it somewhere. The screen blinked with an alert for a new voicemail, and his brow furrowed. Who had called him? He held the phone to his ear to play it.

"Hey Jimmy Jr., it's Tina," the message started. "So my brother and sister and I are all trapped on King's Head Island and it's Hell Hunt, so if you could help that would be great. Thanks! See you soon!" Then there was a harsh dial tone before the message cut off.

He stared at the far wall of his room, trying to figure out what that meant. Why were they on King's Head Island? What was Hell Hunt?

It wasn't the first time he had gotten a weird phone call from her. He had been equally confused the other times and hadn't been able to offer her much help, so he wasn't sure why she kept turning to him with these problems. She was better at handling crises than he ever was. Still, he couldn't help but worry as he listened to the message again.

After internally debating with himself for a few seconds, he picked his phone back up and called her. She answered immediately after the first ring, and she recounted her night's adventures to him. Once it was clear that she was okay, he flopped back onto his pillows, surprised at how relieved he was. Yet again, she hadn't needed the help she asked for. Good thing, too, since he didn't even answer the phone in time. If something bad really had happened, well, he wasn't sure what he would do then.

Jimmy Jr. closed his eyes and propped the phone against his ear so he could keep listening to her story. As she described their desperate escape, he made a vow to himself that, if the time ever came that she really did need him, he wouldn't miss that call.


	12. Make Me

"Tina, come on, this is the sixth Equestranauts episode in a row," Jimmy Jr. whined.

"I invited you over for the marathon," Tina said. "What were you expecting?"

"Well, yeah," he said. "But six episodes without a break is too much. Can we watch something else for a bit?"

"But this is a good episode!"

"You've said that about all of them so far!"

"They're showing all the pre-reboot stuff, it's all good."

"Can you just change the channel for like ten minutes?" he asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"Come over here and make me," she challenged.

It was like the energy in the room changed. She stared him down, a hard glint in her eyes, and it was rousing something in him. He eyed the remote control on the arm of the couch beside her.

"Don't think I won't," he warned.

"Try it."

He only hesitated for a second before he lunged at her. He tried to hold her back with one hand and swipe the remote with the other, but she saw the move before he got there and braced for him while tucking the remote somewhere behind her. He tried to slip his arms around her to get it, but she just pressed in closer to the corner of the couch.

Jimmy Jr. eventually managed to pry her from the corner only for her to drag him down off the couch and to the floor. The bowl of popcorn perched precariously on the edge of the coffee table spilled out as they rolled and hit one of the legs. Tina still somehow managed to keep the remote control in her grasp. It didn't make any sense. He was the one who was formerly on the school's wrestling team, and yet she was the one who was freakishly strong. None of his moves seemed to work. It was time to try a different tactic.

He rolled them again, and once he was on top of her, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. The effect was nearly instantaneous. She only tensed in surprise for a second before she was kissing back, turning suddenly docile underneath him. The one hand she was using to try to push him off was now being used to pull him in closer. Jimmy Jr. had automatically closed his eyes in the kiss, but now he cracked one open to try to watch for her grip to loosen on the prize. He let his tongue slide against hers, and when she moaned in approval he wasn't able to stop himself from smirking against her mouth.

Jimmy Jr. didn't know if that was what tipped her off or if she really was just that good, but seconds later, when he tried again to make a grab for the remote, she was ready for him. Tina slipped out from beneath him and moved back up to her spot on the couch, leaving him to fall flat on the floor.

He pushed himself up enough to look at her, and now she was the one smirking. Jimmy Jr. supposed he could be mad about it, but what he was feeling was closer to admiration for her more than anything else. Besides, in a way he had gotten the break he wanted, so all he did was huff a little for show and move back to the couch beside her.


	13. I'm In

"Hey, Lin?" Bob's whisper broken the stillness of the night.

"She's sleeping," Linda mumbled in response.

"Why don't we just run away together?" he asked. She sighed and rolled over onto her back.

"Because you hate running," she answered. "Go back to sleep."

"No, I'm serious," he said. "I looked at this place a few days ago. I have just enough savings to make the deposit. It could be perfect for us."

Linda laid there for several seconds without moving or saying anything.

"Lin? Did you fall back to sleep?"

She pushed herself up into a sitting position on her bed, turning on the nearest lamp and putting her glasses back on. He sat up as well.

"This is not the kind of conversation you have at three in the morning, Bob," she told him.

"Sorry."

"You're really serious?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," he said. "What's stopping us?"

Linda frowned and looked at her left hand where her engagement ring was supposed to be. She supposed the day of reckoning couldn't be put off forever, but she certainly hadn't planned on needing to make a decision in the middle of the night like this.

"I- I love you, Linda," Bob started talking again. "I know we haven't been seeing each other for that long, and I know I don't have much. After I put the deposit down on this place I'll have even less, but I want to share this with you."

The look in his eyes was too intense, and she had to turn away for a moment to think. It would break Hugo's heart if she up and left like that. Her mom and dad would probably be just about ready to kill her once they learn about it. Leaving a guy they wholeheartedly approved of for one they never even met. It was crazy. She wasn't crazy. And yet …

She was already cheating on Hugo. She was already doing something her parents would disapprove of. Really, in a way, she already did run away with Bob, in all but the very literal sense. And it felt so right, in a way that it never really did with Hugo, though she hated to admit it. Hugo was safety and security. He knew where he was heading and he didn't ask questions. He could provide for her financially. But Bob, he had a vision, he had goals to achieve and things to prove. He had talent and spark. And in that way, he could provide things that Hugo never could.

"I mean, I can show you the place first," Bob went on. Linda blinked and returned to the present, and wondered how long Bob had been talking while she was lost in her own thoughts. "You shouldn't have to make a decision without seeing it. It wouldn't be fair-"

She held up one hand to stop him.

"It would take up your whole savings?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You're willing to give all of that up for this?"

"Yes."

Linda held his gaze for a couple seconds. She knew how long he had worked to save up all of that. And he was willing to lay it all down for a dream. A dream that included her.

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had," she told him. "Of course I'm in."

She swore the grin he gave her when she said those words could outshine the sun.


	14. Jealous II

"What was Lenny doing at your house all weekend?"

Tina shut her locker door to find Jimmy Jr. standing behind it, looking cross.

"What?"

"I saw him going in and out of your place Saturday and Sunday, and I know he wasn't there just for burgers," Jimmy Jr. said.

Tina frowned. It was true, Lenny had been over, but it was to see Gene, not her. And Gene had been very clear that Lenny didn't want anyone to know about that yet.

"Don't worry-"

"You know he's dating half the school, don't you?" he interrupted. "That's really what you want?"

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" A tiny grin was fighting its way onto her face, but she tried to hide it.

"Pshh, no," he scoffed. He lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Jimmy-"

"I just think you could do better."

"Like who?" she asked. He turned red and refused to meet her gaze. Tina took a step closer to him. "You don't have to worry about Lenny, okay? He's not my type." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're still my favorite."

The warning bell rang, signaling one minute until class starts. Tina gave him one last look before she hurried off. Jimmy Jr. watched her go, a small smile on his face.


	15. Headache

Tina rubbed her temples, then her forehead. The tension seemed to surround her, pressing on her skull like a too tight headband. It was becoming unbearable. The fact that they were in a loud movie theater didn't help matters any.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jimmy Jr. asked in a whisper. She sighed heavily.

"Yeah, just a headache," she told him. "I didn't bring any aspirin with me."

"Oh, um," he shifted around in his seat a little. She looked so uncomfortable, and he didn't want to cut their date short because of this. He felt compelled to do something. "Maybe I can help?"

"Do you have aspirin?" she asked.

"No." He frowned.

"Then what?"

"Do you… Well… I mean… I could give you a massage?" Jimmy Jr. rubbed the back of his neck, feeling increasingly awkward. He kind of wished he hadn't said anything, but he felt weird watching her try to rub the pain away herself. He knew it worked better if it was someone else.

"You'd really do that?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess," he answered. "I mean, you've done it for me before."

"I have," she agreed, but she was still surprised by his offer. She gave him massages a couple times before when he got sore from dancing, but she never thought he'd try to return the favor.

"You know how?"

He paused. Was there anything to know? People in the rows in front of them were starting to turn and glare, so he didn't want to ask.

"Sure?"

"Okay," she agreed. She didn't really care either way. He was willing to help, and she wasn't about to turn that down.

The two of them scooted closer together in their seats, and she leaned over towards him. Jimmy Jr. was glad they chose seats in the back row, he wasn't sure he would feel comfortable doing this if they were sitting where other people could see. They had only just started officially dating a few weeks ago, and he was still adjusting to being affectionate in public. Hesitantly, he brought his hands up to either side of her head and pressed his fingertips to her temples, like he'd seen her do to herself moments ago. He rubbed in small circles.

"Is this okay?" he whispered.

"Yes," she told him. The second he touched her, she started feeling better, and now all she wanted to do was close her eyes and relax into him. So carefully, she did.

Jimmy Jr. stiffened a little and stopped what he was doing as Tina shifted and leaned over more so she was resting against his shoulder. This placed him in an awkward position and forced him to change methods, but he still reached up with one hand and started stroking her hair on the one side of her head he now had access to. She sighed again, but this time it sounded softer.

"That's nice, Jimmy," she mumbled to him. "Thank you."

He blushed and smiled, but didn't answer her, just kept up his ministrations. Before too long, he stopped feeling self-conscious about it and relaxed with her, focusing on the pleasant weight of her head on his shoulder and the soft strands of her hair between his fingers. When the lights came up in the theater once again, it was like they were both coming out of a trance.

When they were asked later how the movie was, neither of them had an answer.


	16. Late Night Call

The clock read 2:37 AM when the phone started ringing. It took four rings for Zeke to wake up enough to realize what was happening and another two rings for him to actually locate the phone in the dark with just one eye open.

"Hello?"

"Zeke?"

He propped himself up on his bed and stifled a yawn, waking up a bit more as he recognized who it was. "Tina?"

"I know it's late, but I couldn't sleep. I really need to ask you something."

Zeke fully sat up, unsure if the wavering in her voice was from nerves, a bad connection, or an illusion caused by his still-partially-asleep brain.

"Are you still there? It's important."

"Yeah, yeah. What is it?" A bunch of different possibilities ran through his mind, and his heartbeat quickened in the second between his words and hers.

"I was just wondering," Tina paused for a moment, seeming to gather herself before saying the next part. "When you're in the locker room during gym, have you ever gotten a good look at Jimmy Jr.'s-"

He hung up before she could finish the question.


	17. Ga-Ga Ball

"I'm going to bang you."

"What?"

"Tomorrow. I'm going to bang you."

Jimmy Jr. sputtered a bit, his brain unable to form a response. The final bell had just wrung a minute ago. He was just minding his own business at his locker, trying to pack up and go home. He was not prepared for this. A part of him was still convinced that he must have heard Tina wrong, she couldn't have actually said that. But she did, loud and clear. And she was already walking away, effectively closing his window of opportunity for further questions.

He walked home from school deep in thought after that, her words playing endlessly in his head. It wasn't that he didn't like Tina, or even that he'd never thought about it. It was just all so sudden. He didn't feel ready, and it terrified him that she apparently was. How was he going to explain that to her?

That question was still haunting him when he got up the next morning. He picked absently at his breakfast, lingered nearly twice as long as normal in the shower, put his shirt on backwards twice, and then realized there was no way he was going to make it to school in time for the morning announcements.

Late as he was, he was spared from having to confront her until recess, when she appeared beside him on the way to the ga-ga pit, and he didn't work up the nerve to say anything to her until the game was beginning.

"Tina, I-"

She slapped the ball at him so hard it drove his breath out. Over the sound of his own gasping, he could just make out her yelling, "You just got banged!"


	18. Rearrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was originally written years ago as a gift and never posted publicly, but I came across it again and figured there really was no reason not to publish it. So here it is!

The first time Mr. Frond walked into his office to see his therapy dolls and stuffed animals all placed in compromising positions, he very nearly shrieked, and he came to the obvious conclusion that it was a student's handiwork. That made the most sense, after all. Wagstaff's student body outnumbered the faculty by a lot, and since they had no formal sex ed program in place, there was bound to be a lot of pent up sexual energy. With no proper outlet, it was only natural some of it would get expressed this way.

But the problem was, the first time was not the only time. What Mr. Frond thought was a one-time prank soon became weekly, then bi-weekly. No matter how many times he went through and quickly put everyone back in place, it seemed as soon as he turned his back it would happen again. Repressed Memory Emily with her skirt hiked up and another doll's face between her legs. The grief puppets all violating each other with crisis crayons. The simple solution would have been to just lock his office, but like most rooms in Wagstaff, his door was not equipped with one. Besides, it was clear that this was not some random prank anymore. This was a cry for help.

It took a lot of convincing (and some shameless begging) before Principal Spoors gave him access to the school's security footage, but he finally got it. Even then, it still wasn't easy. The security cameras were more for show than anything else, they didn't always run, though ever since the Mad Pooper incident they were turned on more frequently. Sitting alone in a back office after hours one night, fast forwarding and rewinding, he finally found what he was looking for, and it was absolutely not what he was expecting.

Where there should have been a student, instead was Mr. Ambrose, slinking into his office whenever he stepped out, rearranging his belongings. Mr. Frond kept watching, and in one shot he even looked directly into the security camera, like he knew exactly what he was doing, like he knew he'd be caught this way. Mr. Frond pause it there and took a moment to study the unspoken challenge in his eyes.

If only he could have been right for once. If only it really had been a student. That was much easier to handle. As Mr. Frond left the office that day, he couldn't stop thinking about the discovery. Mr. Ambrose rifling through his things, that look he gave to the camera. He suddenly felt so hot and flustered. How would he ever be able to confront him if he couldn't stop blushing?


	19. Topsy

Jimmy Jr. was busing tables at his dad’s restaurant, Boys II Men blasting over his headphones in a vain attempt to try to make time go by faster. His dad always made him help out in the restaurant after school until the dinner rush was over, unless he had wrestling practice. But practice was canceled for the day since the school science fair was that night. Andy and Ollie had a project in it, but their dad wasn’t willing to close on a Friday, one of their busiest nights, so the twins were on their own and he was stuck there. It was looking like another boring shift, until suddenly Zeke burst in through the front door.

“J-Ju, we gotta go!” he yelled. Jimmy Jr. pulled his headphones off, letting them rest around his neck.

“What is it, Zeke?”

“Tina’s dead!”

Jimmy Jr. nearly dropped the plates he was currently holding.

“What?!”

“I don’t know what happened, man, but there was some sort of accident at the science fair,” Zeke explained. “They’re saying she died. We have go check it out.”

Jimmy Jr. felt like the ground was shifting under him. He set the plates down heavily on the nearest table and leaned against it for a second. Tina was dead? How could she be dead? A sudden grip on his wrist interrupted his reeling. Zeke started pulling him out of the restaurant. He stumbled trying to keep up.

“Come on, J-Ju! Let’s move!”

“Where are you going? You can’t leave now!” he heard his father yelling, but they were already out the door.

Jimmy Jr. felt numb. The whole way there, he just kept thinking about how he couldn’t believe it. Tina, the first girl he kissed, the first girl he asked to dance, was dead. If what Zeke said was true, he wasn’t so sure he even wanted to go to school and see it for himself. And yet, he allowed his best friend to drag him along. Zeke himself was hard to read. He wasn’t saying much, and Jimmy Jr. didn’t know if Zeke’s determination to get to the science fair was driven by a morbid curiosity or a genuine concern for their friend.

The two of them arrived at the front of the school, and Jimmy Jr. blinked, realizing he had no memory of actually walking there. Small crowds of people were filtering through the front doors. Clearly the science fair had ended, and it didn’t really look like anything unusual had happened. No one looked saddened or horrified. There were no signs of ambulances or emergency crews in the area.

“Think we should go inside or-?” Zeke started to ask, but right then the Belchers walked out the door. Jimmy Jr. felt like he might sway over under the sudden rush of relief when he saw that Tina was with them, walking and talking and very much alive. Zeke made some comment about how he must have heard wrong, but Jimmy Jr. was hardly listening. She saw the two of them as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Jimmy Jr.!” she called out to him, falling away from her family. “Zeke. What are you doing here?”

Jimmy Jr. just stammered in response, so Zeke answered for him.

“We heard you kicked the bucket and had to see for ourselves.”

“What?”

“Everybody’s talking about it,” Zeke continued.

“I thought you were dead,” Jimmy Jr. spoke up, then amended, “_We_ thought you were dead.”

“And you came to check me?” she asked, her eyes lighting up as she completely ignored Zeke and looked at him. “You were worried about me?”

“Well yeah!” Zeke answered for him again, leaving Jimmy Jr. to just nod lamely in agreement.

“Awwww!”

“Tina! Come on!” her mom called for her, interrupting the moment. “Your father still wants to open the restaurant for a few hours tonight and you’re on the grill!”

She gave him a quick goodbye and ran back to her family. Jimmy Jr. was left feeling like he should have said something more meaningful, but he had no clue what that would be. So instead he just watched her retreating figure for as long as he could, until Andy and Ollie came out.


	20. High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm breaking my rule of keeping this to stories of the past and present to just jump a bit into the future for this oneshot. It doesn't skip far enough ahead to make sense in my other collection.

Tina walked through the halls of Huxley High School with a great deal of trepidation. The school wasn’t any bigger than Wagstaff, and in fact, there were actually fewer students than she was used to because it housed fewer grades, but that didn’t really make her feel any better. The unfamiliarity made the building feel huge and daunting.

She couldn’t help but recall the one time her father said that high school is horrible. He had quickly backtracked and said it would be fine for her, and she had took his word for it back then, but now she wasn’t so sure. The walk there seemed endless without Gene and Louise, and it was only the first day of ninth grade. A part of her was glad that she couldn’t do the mental math to figure out how many more days of walking alone she had left before Gene would join her.

She hated that she felt like this. The night before she had been excited, but now that she was there, all that excitement just turned to nerves. But she forced herself to plow on, her schedule in hand. Luckily, she found her locker without any trouble. Step one down. Next, she just had to find her first class.

“Hey, Tina,” a familiar voice came from behind her. There were plenty of other students trying to make their way up and down the hall, but when she turned around all she saw was Jimmy Jr. heading towards her. His dad must have given him a ride there, since she didn’t see him on her walk.

“Hey, Jimmy Jr.,” she greeted, and despite everything, a warm feeling started to fill her up and drive away the majority of her anxiety. He said hi to her first! “Where’s Zeke?”

Jimmy Jr. shrugged. “Late, I guess.”

“Oh.”

The two stood there awkwardly for a second while their peers streamed around them. Jimmy Jr. pulled his schedule out from his pocket.

“Where is your first class?” he asked. She unfolded her schedule to check.

“Room E-24,” she told him. “You?”

“Room E-32,” he answered. “Do you think that’s nearby?”

“Probably,” she said, trying not to be too disappointed that they didn’t have the same class. She reminded herself that at least they were guaranteed to have math together.

“Did you- Did you want to walk together?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. She suddenly realized that he was just as nervous without Zeke as she was without her siblings.

“Yes!” she said, and he gave her a small smile of relief in response.

They fell in together side by side, scanning the classroom numbers as they walked. Just a few steps in, Tina carefully reached out and gripped his arm, and to her delight he let her hold it as they moved along. Nervousness turned back into excitement again. Maybe high school wouldn’t be so bad. She swore she floated through the halls for the rest of the day.


	21. Spin the Bottle

Jimmy Jr. walked home from Jocelyn’s party with his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes glued to the sidewalk. He had tried his best not to be down while he was still at her house, but now that it was over and he was alone, he was free to feel however he wanted.

The only reason he agreed to play spin the bottle was because Tina was there. She was the only one he had any interest in kissing, and in fact she managed to be the only one he did kiss during those wild forty five minutes without supervision. He had thought that maybe Tina would feel the same, but that hadn’t been the case. Tina had ended up kissing every boy at the party, including Zeke. As much as Jimmy Jr. tried not to think about it, as much as he tried to just focus on the kisses between Tina and him, the image of his best friend and her lip locked together would not get out of his head.

And he knew he shouldn’t feel that way. Tina wasn’t his, and it was just a game. Nothing to be jealous about. But still, it hurt something deep inside of him.

Jimmy Jr. was so wrapped up in his own glum thoughts, it took him a minute or two to realize that he wasn’t alone anymore. Tina had arrived at his side, matching him step for step.

“Hey, Jimmy Jr.”

He just grunted in response. She looked pretty pleased with herself. Clearly she had fun at the party. For the first time, he wished she didn’t live so close him. Back at Jocelyn’s house, he tried to slip out quickly before her and get enough of a head start that this wouldn’t happen. He didn’t want to walk home with her, he just wanted to be alone.

“Are you okay?” she asked. He gave a small shrug in answer, somehow feeling even more miserable now that she asked him. She frowned and reached out for his arm, but he flinched away.

“What’s wrong?”

She had stopped walking, and he faltered, momentarily torn between the urge to just keep going without her and the knowledge that he couldn’t leave her in good conscience. He ended up stopping too.

They stood facing each other, though he wouldn’t look directly at her. Tina’s question hung heavy in the air between them, and he didn’t know how to answer it. What was he supposed to say? _I wanted to be your only kiss tonight? I wanted it to mean something? I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified?_ None of that was anything he was willing to admit to her, not when he could barely admit it to himself.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” she said, finally looking away. Suddenly Jimmy Jr. felt bad for ruining her good mood, but he didn’t know how to fix it. The best he could do was let her fall back into step beside him as they continued on their way. Once they arrived at the end of that block, he reached down and took her hand in his, ignoring the quickening of his heartbeat. Tina looked up at him and smiled.

“You know, I’m really glad I get to leave with you,” she told him, and there was enough healing power in those words to get him to smile softly back.

“Me too.”


	22. Mean

Tina took a step towards him, her eyes flashing and her hands balled into fists at her sides. Jimmy Jr. had been glaring back at her, but it was starting to slip. She was too close to him. He could practically feel her chest heave as she breathed out fire and a shiver ran down his spine. There was just something about her when she got mean, and it made him forget exactly what they were fighting about.

He fastened his lips to hers and she made a small sound that could have been a protest, but it soon turned into a growl. She shoved him back into the wall, her mouth working furiously against his. Her fingers curled tightly into the fabric of his shirt. Anger channeled into passion. He could feel himself yielding to her force, whimpering inwardly at the slow burn that had started in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, her teeth closed down on his bottom lip and he yelped, jerking his head away.

“Did you just bite me?”

She shushed him and started in on his neck, biting and sucking while she pressed her body more firmly against him. He gave in, melting under her. He wasn’t going to win that argument anyway.


	23. Movie Day

Tina knew when their teacher said they were watching a movie in class that day, she would not be paying attention. While everyone else was moving their desks to get a better view of the TV, she and Jimmy Jr. moved to the back of the room. They waited about fifteen minutes, long enough for everyone to get settled in and focused on the screen, before turning their attentions to each other.

Tina sighed and leaned her head back, trying to give Jimmy Jr. more room as he trailed kissed down from her mouth to her neck. She felt his teeth scrape along her sensitive skin and she swallowed back a whimper.

“Don’t leave a mark,” she told him, squirming a little. He just bit down harder and teasingly sucked on a patch of skin her particularly liked. She pushed him weakly, whining his name. He grumbled unintelligibly, but eased up on her, switching from biting to licking. His tongue tip flicked out to taste her and trace random patterns under her jaw. She gasped and ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head close to her, and she felt him smiling. He gave her one long lick from beneath her ear down to her clavicle before moving back up to kiss her lips.

They left class that day with their heads down, quickly stopping in the bathrooms to fix their mussed up hair before the bell rang.


	24. Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a few other chapters, this oneshot was originally written as a birthday gift a few years ago and never posted publicly before. This takes place during Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl. Enjoy!

Tina shuffled her feet and adjusted her shoulder pads as she waited backstage for her cue to enter. In the new version of the musical, her character didn't appear until much later, so she knew she had plenty of time.

“Hey.”

She was so preoccupied watching the musical, she didn't hear Jimmy Jr. come up behind her, and she jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

“I'm sorry about earlier, in the hall,” he said. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and looked towards the floor. Tina turned around so she could face him. “There were so many people around and, I don't know.”

“It's okay,” she told him, shrugging a little.

“No, it's not,” he said, stepping closer. “We're, you know,” he motioned his hand back and forth between them, struggling to articulate his thoughts. “Something... And I shouldn't have pushed you away. But your parents were there, and Mr. Frond, and I just felt weird about it.”

“I understand-”

“But that shouldn't matter!” he continued. “It shouldn't matter if we're around other people or not. I shouldn't feel weird about being with you. I shouldn't feel weird about doing this.”

He stepped forward, his hands coming up to grip her shoulders as he brought his face to hers, pulling her in for a kiss. His actions were somewhat forceful, but his mouth was soft and giving against hers, and it didn't take her long to respond. She wrapped her arms around him finally, like she wanted to earlier, as their tongues brushed together. After several seconds, she felt her back hit one of the wooden tree props stored backstage.

“Oh, Mr. Trainer...”

She wasn't sure what made her slip into character. Maybe it was the fact that they were in costume, or maybe it was that she could still hear the musical going on in the background. But whatever it was, it just came out. Jimmy Jr. blinked in surprise for a second, but then he smirked.

“Yes, Miss Parker?” he asked, his voice low. Tina blushed and turned her eyes away, feeling flustered by his tone.

“You look so handsome in your suit,” she whispered, tracing a pattern into the fabric on his back. He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers.

“Thank you,” he answered. “You're looking lovely tonight yourself.”

And then they were kissing again, hungrier this time. Something had awakened inside of them, they both felt it, and suddenly they needed each other. Jimmy Jr. tightened his hold on her, pressing in closer. Her tongue easily slipped past his lips and explored every inch of his mouth. He couldn't stop the low moan that escaped from his throat, and the sound made Tina feel weak in the knees. She moved her hands from around his shoulders to under his suit jacket, trying to get closer. Her touch was driving him crazy, and he pulled away from her lips to kiss down to her neck.

“Mmm, Jack,” she sighed out, still in character. She felt his teeth graze her skin, and she roughly ran her fingers through his hair. He hummed softly as he continued his ministrations. A few seconds later, Tina gripped a fistful of his hair and pulled his face back to hers for another kiss.

Neither of them were keeping track of the time, the heat between them was far too distracting. Nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them. But suddenly, a voice broke through their passionate haze.

“Did you hear that?” Tina asked, pushing him away a little.

“No.” He moved in to nuzzle her, but she held him back, her head angled toward the stage.

“I think I heard our cue.”

His eyes widened. He had completely forgotten they had a musical to finish. Quickly, he disentangled himself from her and took a few deep breaths. He was in no condition to go out on stage in front of an audience right then. She was still listening intently.

“It's okay,” she told him. “I was wrong, we still have a few minutes.”

“Thank god,” he whispered. Tina smiled, a small blush forming on her cheeks. “We got a little carried away."

“Yeah,” he agreed. In their heads, they were both thinking about how they didn't regret it.

Once they had calmed down enough, they quickly helped each other fix their costumes and hair, and they got poised for their big entrance. When it was finally time, Jimmy Jr. came out dancing, Tina following right behind.

“And Jack Trainer are a couple now too, so that's good!”

When they were remaking the music, this was the one detail that Tina insisted on, and since Gene and Courtney couldn't think of a reason why not, they let her have it. Jimmy Jr. had felt unsure about it at the time and had wanted to protest, but now hearing her say it made his heart soar and he danced harder.

After all, it was true.


End file.
